


Scar Tissue

by forgottenwords



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Light Romance, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: She glanced at the scar along his jaw and sighed. Through everything they tried to forget, there were still small reminders, scars, scattered here and there. A shiver went down her spine, a slight twinge at the base of her neck.





	Scar Tissue

Scully glanced over at him, only when the sound of pen on paper didn't hit her ears. Mulder stared into space for a second, before continuing to write up a report, light gleaming off the lens of his glasses.

It was a moment of weakness, she knew, continuing to gaze at a profile view of his face. He seemed content, writing under the dim lighting coming from above. Turning her head to the side, an inquisitive look in her eyes, she took a spare moment to assess his features.

The strong, angular jawline. Hazel eyes that could capture so much emotion, flickered from right to left. Lips parted, mouthing the words being written. His ruffled dark hair, fringe barely touching the rim of his glasses. A single mole gracing his clean-shaven face. It was then when she spotted the thin, pink line along his jaw, barely visible from her standing position across the office.

She glanced at the scar and sighed. Through everything they tried to forget, there were still small reminders, scars, scattered here and there. A shiver went down her spine, followed by a slight twinge at the base of her neck.

Reaching an arm up, she traced the raised bump, fingertips searching for a piece of metal that had been removed many moons ago.

"You alright there Scully?"

Her partners words broke her daze. She slowly dropped her hand, smoothing out the side of her jacket in the process.

She smiled. "Fine Mulder, just...thinking."

His eyes looked suspicious as he pulled off his glasses, but nodded nonetheless.

Scully watched as he got up and started gathering his stuff, spotting the scar again. She smiled. Their scars showed where they've been and what they've went through. Each scar was ultimately, a part of themselves.


End file.
